User talk:Metalmanager/3
Hey, this is the another new one! here are the archives: User talk:Metalmanager/1 and User talk:Metalmanager/2. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... I always put "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" at the end of the promotions. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Demote Until we get some staff to do it, because bureaucrats can't change administrator status.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 15:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I Deleted the Law I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. I'm sorry, but when the Co-Webmaster leaves, I leave... IT's just stinking autistic! --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 17:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Since TurtleShroom quit, I really got "ticked" off. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Feel free to str00delize my page. I am back and editing this Wiki... STABLIZING IT! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I can withstand anything! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sonic I actually do have Sonic Unleashed. I have it for the Xbox 360. It took me about a week to beat it. I won't tell you anything. All I'm going to say is good luck. No, I read the thingy... Requests for adminship! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 19:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) i will not because I always put PLEASE DON'T KILL ME at end of promotions. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 19:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) That's because he is not a bureaucrat! This wiki is falling to pieces since TurtleShroom changed the law!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 19:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Mission 10 - Completed - 29th of December 2008 - Started at 20:29 - Completed at 20:36. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 20:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Arguments I am trying as hard as I can to keep an argument between me and TurtleShroom to, just that, between me and TurtleShroom. I am hoping that both sides will keep out of the argument until it is resolved. I have told people to stay out of it on my side, and I hope that, for the sake of the argument staying civil, that you do the same. I lose civility when more people are involved in these sort of fights. Alex White 20:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I am afraid that the Webmasters will think i am over-using my power... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| ) 21:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it is part of my job, but I don't want to do it 24-7!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You are sysop... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I don't want to do it all the time! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) FYI you are a sysop! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) hey i did promote you to sysop. Did you see the Protect button on my talk page? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) block me block me for 1 min, please --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Brothers No I didn't know you were brothers. Are you twin brothers? Or do your ages differ?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 22:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) By how much?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 22:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. Don't tell anybody this (except Sk8rbluscat, he already knows; and your bro), but I am -CLASSIFIED- years old and my name is -CLASSIFIED- .--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I would have guessed that you were older. You know, the grammar.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will be editing the Sticks Wiki if you need me.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 23:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Super Wall Page Hey someone has made a super wall page, which is basically the same as the wall of fame and the wall of shame. I think it should be deleted. ~~Bluehero~~ My name is -CLASSIFIED -CLASSIFIED- is my name --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 23:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Deck Wiki I just found out about a tech deck wiki. Here's the link Teck Deck Wiki --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 03:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Congratz Yeah, I knew it a yesterday! Congratz! I voted for you! Do you think I should put a sysop request on? I've been editing since 24th October 2008, and I have 310 main edits out of some 640 edits altogether. I hope to hear from you. And good luck with Sticks! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) hey Hi metal it is Hat, do you want to meet on CP? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 14:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) cool Your a sysop? Wow, thats awesome! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 14:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Sysop I know I have only 640 edits, but other sysops like Pingu Penguin, Sheepman, Dunklebug and Arre 320 have less edits than me, plus I have 300 mainspace edits. But still, nice hearing your opinion. Do you want to meet on CP in a few minutes? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 14:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Walking on walls Hey, I was just with Hat Pop and Tigernose and I was walking on walls, of course, only on my screen, so i took a picture, here it is: --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 14:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) rollback If you check the user list, it says i am a rollback! I never even knew that until i saw it! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 15:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) merry late christmas Since i wasnt here to give you a present on Christmas, i will give it to you now. Merry Late Christmas! Metal Metal, meet me on the server Snowday, ok? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 17:08, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sunmaker 3000 Hey, Metal. Could you delete the page Sunmaker 3000. It is a duplicate page. And then change the name of the article Sun maker 3000 to "Sunmaker 3000" as it is the proper name. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 18:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Sunmaker I know, but the proper name doesn't have a space. Just move it to Sunmaker 3000. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 18:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sunmaker Actually, Metal could you revert the delete for Sunmaker 3000, and delete Sun Maker 3000. It's because the one you deleted was a better article. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 18:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hail TurtleShroom Sig Look at mine! --[[User:Vercool|''Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 21:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test IV --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --Metalmanager ''Hail TurtleShroom'' 21:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Barkjon is Probably Left Out With all of the "Hail TurtleShroom" going around, I think Barkjon feels left out. I've already left a page telling him I can't rule without him (which is %100 correct), but he seems sad. I haven't gotten a response from my good friend, and I'm rather concerned. On behalf of your "Dictator", could you tell Barkjon that he's just as important (correction, MORE important) than me? Make that MORE important than me? More important because he's still a Webmaster, I'm the dictator. Sure, I have the title and the catchphrase, but when all's said and done, I'm really just a Webmaster under another title. We must not forget Barkjon. I consider him a true friend, even though we're seperated by miles of cables and servers. He was appointed with me as checks and balences with equal power, and I want him to know that he is special and vitally needed to keep the Wiki afloat. I can't rule alone. For a man who stands alone can't stand too well. I think Barkjon needs some praise too. He's lonely. Really lonely. I'll need you, fellow Turtlenator, and anyone else who likes Barkjon, to tell him how special he is and how important he means to me and the Wiki as a whole. After all, the title's really a fun little joke, one to directly mock and/or spite the people who called me such. Barkjon was appointed with me, and we should rule together. Equally. Not as Dictator and minion, but Dictator and Webmaster, Equal in Power. Barkjon has more power than I do, in all honesty, because he can promote users and I can't (the Magna Carta from Crisis I). Tell him he's special, tell him he's needed, make him feel important, because he's important to me. TurtleShroom Card Jitsu Really? I'll Have to change it. Do you still like after the AgentGenius thing? Most Hate Me now. But look, A Year ago he Was planning A Crisis. Did TurtleShroom unban Him? --Spongebobrocks09 13:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Article Quality Just as a pointer, you don't have to give every page you come across a Quality tag. Remember, we editors aren't the only ones who look at this wiki, and other people don't understand templates, so just try and use them only when they are really needed. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Award I present you my award for doing a good job as a sysop. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 16:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Awards! Here are my two awards for being awesome! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:30, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sure. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) No, he lied... -- was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) It's me, as a blue cat, you as Silver the Hedgehog and Flystar as a orange and black cheetah! That's cool! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 19:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm talking about the Sonic Character. The grey hedgehog's name is Silver the Hedgehog! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 19:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) OKAY! Sk8rbluscat was here! Yeah, I was excited when I beat the amount of V-Rex's edits. --Sk8rbluscat I know! I will need to ask Mrperson for the 4000 edit award... oh wait... HE QUIT! --User:Sk8rbluscat Don't bother... or maybe you can make a Sonic award, for making 4000 edits!!! I like the second idea! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) OK! Sk8rbluscat Signiture Test VI -- Metalmanager! TALK 22:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) -- Metalmanager! TALK 22:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) -- Metalmanager! TALK 22:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) New Year Almost New Year Day in Scotland, right?--[[User:Vercool|Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 22:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I have like another nine hours and a half. The wiki is based on Greenwich time, so I just checked it.--[[User:Vercool|''Vercool ]]'' [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Turtlenator!]] 22:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 3 minutes!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 23:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 2 minutes!!!!!!!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 23:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 1 MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 23:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 00:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) W000000T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2009!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR DUDES!!! YA ALL ROCK!!!!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 00:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS 2009!!!! LETS CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOOOO!!!!!!!! -- Metalmanager! TALK 00:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Gear! I'm in Year! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Pssssttt.........!!! The Following Information is Classified. The real Sanity Penguin is a waffle! Shhh!... Ya Man, I was planning to! It's like you read my mind! Sure Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Metal. I really think that after the next two weeks, you should put up a bureacrat request. You have an exceptional editcount, loads of mainspace edits and experience. Even though there are a lot of bureacrats, and plus your kinda new to this wiki (Compared to people like 4th Hale and Happyface), I still think you've got a potential succesful application. Also, good luck with Sticks (did you read my email)? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 14:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year Guys! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 14:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I know that! And Happy 2009!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK 14:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I deleted my bureaucrat request because I had too many against votes. People were saying stuff like "You're still a Junior Sysop!" and "Too many already!", so I deleted my request.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 15:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Do you like my new siggy?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, how are you doing on this ''WONDERFUL'' morning? I have just woke up. Have a great day, was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Email The email I sent to the Sticks email adress. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Phew! Oh that's good. I thought my email didn't reach you, and I was really tired after writing it. I couldn't be bothered to do it again. Thanks! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archive 30 Kilobytes? Time to archive! (Again...) -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC)